Somebody
by DivaDJG123
Summary: AU, Dean is a businessman, Sam is a waiter, but they aren't brothers so no Wincest. Based off of Somebody by Reba McEntire, great woman, great song.


**At a diner down on Broadway they make small talk**

**When she (he) brings his eggs and fills his coffee cup**

**He jokes about his love life**

**And tells her (him) he's about ready to give up**

* * *

Ah, New York City, a great place, but busy. Dean sighed as he entered his favorite cafe on Broadway, the only place he ever went before a busy day at work. There were plenty of others to go to, but this one knew him well.

"Hi Dean, busy day ahead?" Sam, the cute male waiter that worked there, came up to him as soon as he sat down, putting a plate of eggs, fried of course and a filled cup of coffee in front of him.

"How'd you know?" Dean smiled.

"I think after awhile I would start to get it." Sam grinned.

"Yeah." He sighed, looking out the window. "You okay?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, not worth a screw over, but I'm fine." He chuckled. "My love life sucks big time, like 'a transvestite getting off in a alleyway cause they have no clients' big time…"

* * *

**That's when she (he) says I've been there before**

**But keep on looking because maybe who you're looking for is**

* * *

"Cheer up Dean, I've been down that road before." Sam shook his head. "It'll get better, trust me. Just keep looking. You'll find soulmate someday."

* * *

**Somebody in the next car**

**Somebody on the morning train**

**Somebody in the coffee shop that you walk right by everyday**

**Somebody that you look at but never really see**

**Somewhere out there is somebody**

* * *

"It might be somebody in the next car you pass on the street, your morning train or even somebody here at the coffee shop, somebody you don't look at as a partner may be, but somebody's out there Dean, I'm sure of it."

Dean felt a small bit better after Sam's words, but checking his watch, he groaned. "I'm gonna be late, dammit!" Getting up, he said a quick 'Thanks Sam!" and left his change as he ran off before his boss Crowley killed him. The man was nicknamed "King of Hell' by his co workers and himself for a reason.

* * *

**Across town in a crowded elevator**

**He can't forget the things that waitress (waiter) said**

**He usually reads the paper**

**But today he reads a strangers face instead**

* * *

After getting his ass whooped with a tongue lashing from Crowley upon being late to check in, Dean finally got into the elevator to go up to his office. Among the crowds, the smells of flatulence, the cheap elevator music and the groans of other people in his ear, he saw the one woman in the damn thing beside him a little ways away.

Thinking about what Sam had said to him earlier this morning, he took a small peek, just cause he was curious.

* * *

**Its that blue eyed girl from two floors up**

**Maybe she's the one**

**Maybe he could fall in love with**

* * *

He recognized her alright, that blue eyed girl from about two floors upstairs from his floor, judging by her uniform and how people stood around her. She was a secretary, what was her name? He'd known it before...Jade, Josie, Jo! Jo, that was it. Her mother was one of the most popular and biggest employees of the company.

Maybe she could be the one, he had a crush on her like most of the others, but knowing that she only went for richer fellas than he, he shook his head, remembering Sam's words during the initial disappointment.

* * *

**Somebody in the next car**

**Somebody on the morning train**

**Somebody in the coffee shop that you walk right by everyday**

**Somebody that you look at but never really see**

**Somewhere out there is somebody**

* * *

Sam was right, he wasn't old. Getting onto his 30th birthday soon yes, but not old like others would be. He had time, he'd find his soulmate eventually. He let his mind remember that the rest of the day as he worked at his desk and when he went home, cementing it in his mind as not to lose hope.

He would find them, one day...

* * *

**Now they laugh about the moment that it happened**

**The moment they both missed until that day**

* * *

Soon enough, Dean would be laughing about his search for years to come and how he missed what was right in front of him and how oblivious he was in the days of his sort of youth.

It all started normal, he'd gotten to the diner early, but hadn't seen Sam yet as he ate what the waitress had brought to him. He was sure she was flirting with him every time she passed. But as he got up and she said a quick goodbye as he made his way to the door, he bumped into somebody who had breakfast in their hands, ruining his shirt.

Looking up, he saw the familiar figure of Sam trying to pick up the dishes, red as an tomato and mumbling sorry. He got down to help him, but stopped when they accidentally touched hands and Sam looked up at him.

* * *

**When he saw his future in her (his) eyes**

**Instead of just another friendly face**

* * *

Looking into Sam's eyes, he saw his whole future, family, kids and a long life, everything he could be with Sam. Now, he hadn't had feelings for Sam except platonic until just recently, but when he was looking directly at him, he felt a warmth spread in his chest.

* * *

**And he wonders why he searched so long**

**When she (he) was always there at that diner waitin' on**

* * *

He wanted to hit himself, he now could see properly, blinders cleared off. All the looks Sam gave him, the small smiles, then frowns when he put himself down and of course, the way he acted when Dean was stressed and mad, which calmed him a lot before work.

He couldn't believe the one person he could fall in love with, was always there, waiting on somebody to love him as much as he wanted somebody for him to do the same.

* * *

**Somebody in the next car**

**Somebody on the morning train**

**Somebody in the coffee shop that you walk right by everyday**

**Somebody that you look at but never really see**

**Somewhere out there**

* * *

"Hey, Sam...I...er…wouldyouliketogooutonadatewithme?" He rushed nervously as Sam started. "What did you just say?" "I said, would you like to go out on a date, with me…?"

* * *

**Oh somewhere out there, is somebody.**

* * *

Sam couldn't have smiled more bigger or blushed more. "I'd love to Dean."

Dean grinned. "Good, cause I couldn't think of a better person to try with, after I change my shirt."

They both laughed as they cleared everything up and also did for a long time, on their dates, then on their wedding day, they didn't need to laugh.

Their smiles were enough.


End file.
